A Not So Wild Child
by MissJimmyChoo
Summary: So it's summer and Poppy's got her happily ever after. But it doesn't end there. It may be the end of the school year but that's not the final chapter.  What happens after the film
1. This heart, it beats, beats for only you

**Summary- So Poppy Moore finally felt at happy for once. But the story doesn't end there. What happens next?**

**Hi,  
I know I should finish my other stories instead of starting another one. (Because by the way I never finish stories) But I really love Wild Child and wanted to do a story. Okay so I'll hardly update because I want to focus on my other stories but I'll try as hard as possible to finish this. Stick with me. I'm thinking this will have maybe 15 chapters but it could be more or less. So it's the same Freddie and Poppy pairing. Just carried on after the film. It's Poppy's last day before summer break.  
Ellie  
xx**

No one's POV

Poppy Moore had been at Abbey Mount for 7 months, 4 days and 7 hours **(Note: I don't know how long she was there so... I guessed. Forgive me.) **And if you asked her she could probaly say how many minutes and seconds she had been there also. Poppy Moore was a good, kind girl who was one of the most amazing friends you could have. She was bright with a wonderful future ahead of her. That wasn't how it had always been of cause. She had to start with been wild and untamed with about as much respect for anyone other than herself as a human has for wasps. She was sent to Abbey Mount a boarding school in England for girls aged 11 to 18 after she ruined her father's girlfriend's belongings in an outrageous prank. Her father could take no more and sent her to Abbey Mount. She hadn't wanted to be taken to the school and wanted to get expelled. With the help of her dorm mates Kate, Camilla, Jennifer and Josie she tried many pranks to get her expelled from the school. After these pranks failed they eventually decided that Poppy would have to kiss the headteacher Mrs Kingsley's son Freddy who was forbidden to fraternize with the girls at the school. Poppy ends up falling for Freddie and becoming friends with her dorm mates. But Harriet a girl who loved Freddy herself hated Poppy and sellotaped fake emails on Freddy's and Poppy's dorm mates doors. Poppy was devastated and feeling very angry after a conversation with her former best friend set fire to a towel. Poppy put the fire out but hearing footsteps fled the scene. The fire was restarted and Poppy took the blame. She was nearly expelled until Harriet made a slip and it was uncovered that it wasn't Poppy who started the fire. Her friends found out she hadn't sent the emails and everything seemed to fit perfectly in place...

Poppy's POV

I sat on the bench in front of school and stared out across the grounds. It seems weird to think I've been here for 7 months. But even weirder to think I'd wanted to get out of here.  
Now it felt like home and as much as I wanted to see LA again I didn't want to leave. The reason however was not that I'd suddenly developed a liking for the mush they called food. The stupid rules about lights out and phones. The hidious uniforms. Or the stupidly small dorm rooms we had to share. The reason was Freddy. The girls were going to be visiting LA for 3 weeks of the holidays and possibly longer if my dad managed to charm their parents a little more than he already had. My father was proud of me and seeing my improvement let me have anything. My anything was having the girls stay. My father wouldn't stretch as far as to let me have a boy though. I wouldn't see Freddy for 6 weeks and that was far too long for me.

"What a pleasant surprise it is to see you trouble," I heard a male voice from behind me shocking me out of my thoughts. I looked up to see Freddy himself staring down at me. I shuffled up the bench to let himsit down.

"Why yes it is Fredster. I'm barely able to contain my joy," I rolled my eyes and he chuckled quietly.

"Try to contain your happiness there. Don't go to over the top," He smiled and cupped my face. He gently brought his lips to mine and he gave me a soft kiss. It was so soft I barely felt it. Just the brushing of our lips moving together. Even though the kiss was hardly there I still felt it burning on my lips. Making me feel raw and full of tingles that ran down my spine. He always make me feel so open. Like when he was with me he'd find out anything I hid from him (not that I ever hid anything from him) or any lie (and I didn't lie to him either). He pulled away and smiled. He stroked my cheek with his thumb and stared into my eyes.

"Oh I'll try. But it'll be hard," I smiled at him and he dropped my face deciding to select a strand of my hair and twist it around his finger instead.

"You're beautiful you know that," He wasn't focusing on my eyes anymore but the piece of hair curled around his finger. He let the strand go and it went falling back onto the side of my neck.

"Beatiful? Oh I know," I grinned. He laughed and tickled my sides making me laugh as well.

"How am I going to last 6 whole weeks without you trouble. My life's so boring without you," He sighed and put an arm around me.

"I don't know. I do liven things up don't I. Well you could still come to LA. But I'd need to beg my dad. And..." I trailed off realizing his mother would never let him come.

"There's my mum," He finished for me. I nodded sadly.

"You could try and talk to her. Tell me if there's any luck. I still have an hour here," I sighed.

"I think we'll need a lot of luck and wishes for her to let me go," He shook his head.

"You can still try," I stated shortly.

"For you I will. For you I'll try," He kissed me on the forehead before getting up and walking back into the school. I watched him go until he was finally in school. Then I took out my phone and called my dad's number.

Freddy's POV

I knew there was more chance that aliens would invade, zombies would take over, pigs would fly, there'd be singing lions named Simba and Nala who prowled down the street and that Edward Cullen would marry Jacob Black (all in one day as well) than my mum would let me go to LA. But I'd try anyway. I was standing outside my mum's office. Pacing back and fourth trying to get up the courage to knock. I didn't need to though. The door opened revealing my mother.

"Come in Freddy honey," She stepped away from the door to let me get past then sat back down in the chair behind her desk.

"Mum. Can I go to LA to see Poppy in the holidays?" I asked taking a seat opposite her.

"No. You know you shouldn't be fraternizing with the girls. Poppy is finally on track and I don't want to leading her astray," My mum shook her head and put her hands on her desk.

"But mum I really like her. I may even be in love with h-" My mum put a hand up to silence me.

"What? In love with her? But Freddy darling what would happen when school starts again. Poppy will have important exams as will you and seeing her in the holidays would lead the feelings on. Make them bigger and it'd be all the more hard to leave her," She said to me. I could she she was trying to reason with me. Let me down gently.

"I know. But I'll still get good grades. As will Poppy. I care about Poppy very much. She's one of the most important people to me and I can't be without her. Please mum. Please," I begged.

"Okay. On one condition," For a second I thought I'd heard her wrong. Okay? Really? Oh my god.

"Yes. Anything. Just name it mum," I knew I was smiling insanely now. But I didn't care.

"If your's or Poppy's grades drop you'll move into your own school. You'll have no weekends for 3 months and you won't be able to come to the school," She told me and I nodded to everything.

"Deal. Thank you so much. I love you mum. You're the best," Then I got up and left her office.

Poppy's POV

"But daddy it'll be okay," I said into my phone and heard my father's yelled no in response, "Daddy I understand but I love him and I need to see him."

"Poppy I know what you're like," My father sighed impatiently.

"Correction. What I used to be like. And plus I'm still a virgin," I told him.

"Nice to know Poppy but..." I interrupted him.

"I know. I know. But pleaseee," I begged.

"Okay. But be on best behaviour or he's on the next flight home," My dad gave in and I found myself smiling.

"I love you so much daddy," I shrieked.

"I love you too Pops," And then he hung up.

"So you love me hey trouble?" I turned to see Freddy just as I was shoving my phone into my pocket.

"Oh... Um... Well yeah," I stuttured looking down at my knees and blushing slightly.

"I love you too," He smiled and sat next to me.

"So what did your mum say?" I asked and looked back at him. He was smiling which I took as a good sign.

"She said I could come. But if either of our grades dropped I'll move into my own school. I'll have no weekends for 3 months and I won't be able to come to the school," He took my hand and cupped it in his lap.

"That's good. My dad said you could come as well. If I'm on best behaviour," I shrugged slightly. He nodded.

"So I guess I'm off to LA," He grinned.

"I guess you are," I nodded.

**Please review. It means a lot and it'll help me keep going. I'll love you if you do. And thanks for reading. **


	2. Who the hottest in the world right now

**Hey,  
Well I didn't get any reviews *sob sob* (I am like crying right now :'[)Okay so I hope you liked my first chapter (maybe you couldn't be arsed to review? Hope so) as much as I liked writing it (and I did). But I'll try and update as much as possible (and to anyone that's reading my other stories I'll try to update). But now on with the story.  
E xxx**

Kate's POV

I sat on the end of my bed in the dorm after checking that I'd got everything. I was going to miss the school for the 6 weeks we'd be apart. I'd miss everything about it here. This is my home now. This will always be my home. I heard voices outside and a girl laughing. I got up to answer the door and as I got closer I heard it was Poppy and Freddy.

"Don't. Stop it. You know I h-" Poppy was squealing before she irrupted into giggles.

"But you sound so cute when you laugh," Freddy chuckled. Then I heard the giggling stop and I knew they were kissing. I waited a couple of minutes for the voices to start up again before opening the door so I wouldn't disturb them. When Poppy started speaking again I turned the door knob and they both looked at me.

"Hey Kate. I thought you were going to wait outside for me while I got everything," Poppy frowned slightly before shrugging.

"Oh I just had to make sure we hadn't forgotten anything. Our trunks and stuff are all over there on Drippy's bed. And plus I thought you'd need help carrying everything," I smiled at her.

"Oh thanks Kate. My dad's finally let Freddy come to LA," She grinned at me.

"Oh god," I groaned, "Now we'll have to put up with you two being all... Ugh."

"Sorryyy," She laughed before kissing Freddy on the cheek and telling him to wait outside for us. Freddy smiled and said goodbye to us both before retreatind down the corridor and out of sight. Poppy who was watching him go turned to me.

"I can't believe he's coming to LA," She grinned as she crept past me and into the room.

"You won't be too loved up will you?" I asked as I closed the door.

"We'll try not to," She laughed and sat on the bed, "Guess what. We said that we loved each other for the first time."

"Wow. That's awesome Poppy. You're telling us everything later. But we need to hurry up. I told Kiki and Josie to wait outside for us," I grabbed two trunk and hoisted them up off the floor. Poppy took the other two and we both struggled our way out of the room.

"Where's Drippy?" Poppy asked as we shuffled along the corridor.

"She's gone to get a wagon wheel," I shrugged.

"Should of guessed," She laughed and I had to join in.

"Chris how are we going to get these down the stairs?" I sighed as we looked down the staircase with the trunks in our hands.

"We're strong girls. We can do it. Grrr," Poppy flexed an arm and I giggled uncontrollably. Poppy was hilarious and now it feels like we've been friends most of our lives.

"Yeah. A lot of muscle there Pops. I can tell the um... working outs helping. Bet you'll have a six-pack soon," I grinned and started to drag the trunks down the staircase.

"Nehh... Freddy's got a six-pack. I don't need my own," She smirked and I rolled my eyes. Trust Poppy to say that.

"I don't know quite what to say to that," I glanced at her from a couple of steps down. Poppy then proceded to drag the two trunks she had as well.

Freddy's POV

I waited outside with Kiki and Josie who were having an argument about whether Robert Pattison or Taylor Lautner were better looking. I didn't want to put in an input to the 'discussion'. Drippy walked through the entrance doors and over to us eating a wagon wheel.

"Kate and Poppy still not down then," She glanced at us all and we shook our heads. Drippy then made her way over to the girls and joined in the debate. I was getting impatient. I want never exactly the most patient person. I tapped my foot getting slightly restless and quite bored of 'omg how can you say that? Have you seen Taylor topless?' or 'but he's a vampire. And vampire's are soooo cool.' I sat down on one of the benches that were infront of the school. Poppy better move that pretty little ass of hers quicker. Just then the big, grand doors moved aside to uncover two girls who looked very small incomparison to the doors. Poppy and Kate. They were both struggling with two trunks each. I made my way over to them and took the two Poppy was holding off her. Wow. They were heavier than expected.

"You're stronger than you look Trouble. These are heavy," I smiled at Poppy who was flexing her fingers.

"Yeah. Well you didn't have to carry them down three flights of stairs," She laughed.

"Muscle woman?" I cocked an eyebrow up.

"Neh. I'm super woman," She grinned.

"Aha. And I'll be super man," I chucked slightly. I took the trunks over to wear my own stuff was by a tree. Kate followed me and put hers beside the trunks I just put down.

"My mum wants a word with you by the way Poppy."

"Do you know why?" She frowned.

"No idea. Sorry I'm not much help," I smiled apolegetically.

"That's alright. Well I'll see you soon," She kissed my cheek before dashing back into the school.


	3. Then my thoughts were only of you

**Hi,  
Okay so if there's any mistakes here I'm sorry. I mean it's 4:00 in the morning. I've been awake all night. I couldn't get to sleep so I decided to come on here. Anyways... On with the story.  
Els  
xxx**

Poppy's POV

So I'd been pacing back and fourth infront of Mrs Kingsley's office for about 10 minutes now if the clock on the opposite wall was to be correct. I hadn't mustered up the courage to knock yet. **(Haha. I just realized Freddy did that in chapter one. How alike they are. Anyway I'll let you get back to the story)** What incase one of Harriet's minions had ratted me out to Mrs Kingsley about something I didn't do. I made my way past the door to her office for about the millionth time. I sighed and stopped right infront of the place where the picture of my mum hung on the wall. I took a deep breath before making my way back to the door and knocking quietly.

"Who is it?" Came the voice of the headteacher. I felt my stomach turn slightly.

"It's Poppy," I called out to her. There was a faint noise which sounded like muffled voices. She seemed to be finishing a phone call. After a couplde of minutes I heard.

"Come in Poppy," I turned the knob of the door gently and pushed the door open. I stepped onto the treshold of the office. Mrs Kingsley smiled at me which encouraged me to move a step forward. She then gestured to the seat infront oh her. I made my way over and sat down.

"You're probaly wondering why I brought you here," She said and waited for me to nod before continuing, "Well I wanted to firstly tell you how proud of you I am. You did amazingly on the lacrosse team and you've made an excellant start to the school. I and everyone else here loves the new you."

"Thanks Miss. I really like it here. I think it's become more of a home to me than my house in LA," I smiled slightly feeling the knot in my stomach loosen.

"Well that's wonderful," She beamed at me, "I also wanted to discuss yours and Freddy's relationship. I know you probaly don't want to hear this on your last day here but seeing as I've allowed him to stay with you in LA I thought I should mention it."

"Yes. I was waiting for this to come up. And I think now's probaly the best time," I managed a small nod and looked at my hands cupped in my lap.

"I know that he feels strongly for you. I can tell. And I also know you feel the same for him. I'm not worried that you'll hurt him as I've seen how you are together," She laughed quietly, "Yes I know how you sneak out together."

"I'm... Um really, really sorry about that," I whispered feeling my cheeks flush pink.

"No need to apologize. You're teenagers. I just don't want the relationship to mess up either of your school work. Freddy wants to go to Oxford for university. I think you'll have heard my rules for Freddy about what happens if either of your grades drop and I wanted to say that if this happens I'll be forced to unable you from seeing eachother."

"I understand Miss. I'm going to try very hard with my work," I smiled what I hoped was a reassuring smile.

"I believe you Poppy. Then there's the no fraternizing with the girls rule," She said slowly and I looked to her expression which was unreadable, "I think we should keep it the same. But you're the exception. You can see each other at weekends. And in the week you can see him after you've done you're homework for a couple of hours. You can be up later that 8:30 though."

"That seems exceptable," I nodded silently thanking God.

"You're a good girl Poppy," She smiled at me and got up from her chair. She made her way around the desk and towards the door. I followed her lead. She held the door open for me.

"Thanks," I glanced at her, smiling.

"You're welcome," And then I did something which surprised us both. I hugged her. Threw my arms around her and hugged her hard. She laughed quietly and returned the hug for a couple of seconds.

"Okay now get going Poppy. Don't keep the girls waiting." I nodded and stepped through the door wondering how I'd ever been scared about what she wanted to say.

Freddy's POV

I sat on the grass below a tall tree giving me shade from the warm sun. Kate and Drippy were flicking through a magazine and commenting on what they saw there while Kiki and Josie had a headphone each to an iPod that Kiki was holding on her knee. Poppy had been gone for quite a while now and I was getting restless. I glanced at the doors one last time before promising myself that I wouldn't look at the doors again as everything was alright.

"Missing me hey Fredster. Saw you glancing at the doors," Somehow Poppy had found her way outside without me noticing which made me think she was some kind of super hero. She smiled and sat down next to me.

"How'd you get out here without me noticing?" I asked with a frown. Poppy laughed slightly.

"I'm super woman remembe? Duhh," She grinned playfully before shrugging, "I came round the back way. It's quicker."

"It so isn't quicker. That takes at least five minutes longer," I argued.

"Ner-uh. I counted one time. Back way is soooo much quicker," She crossed her arms and I laughed.

"Okay, okay you win," I said and she stuck out her tongue.

"Good," Then she lay her head on my chest and I put an arm around her. I stroked her hair and she smiled, closing her eyes.

"I hope you're getting the lovey-dovey stuff out of the way so you won't be like this all holiday," Kate spoke up from where her and Drippy were on the bench.

"Yeah. It's disgustin'. It makes me wanna throw up my breakfas'," Josie agreed, nodding which made the headphone fall out of her ear. She recieved it from her lap and stuffed it back into her ear.

"Nope. This is only us getting started," Poppy laughed as she opened her eye. And completley surprising me she jumped across me causing me to fall backwards. Her arms were going around my neck and she started kissing me deeply. Her tongue lightly traced my bottom lip awaiting access which I kindly gave. While her tongue was exploring my mouth I moved my arms from around her shoulders to her hips. Our lips were totally insync. The kiss was filled with so much love and desire. Passion and lust. It was filled with so many sparks which engulfed me so much that I never wanted the kiss to stop. I had no clue about my surroundings. All I felt was the kiss. And Poppy.

"Um... Guys?" Kiki was yelling to us. Obviously being nicer than just saying 'get off each other and stop sucking face' although she meant that.

"Hellooo?" Josie called out to us. We ignored them both.

"Stop it... Eww have you seen where he's got his hand. Get off of each other," Drippy shouted. Drippy being Drippy was totally to the point. No messing around. Just saying what she meant. Then Drippy's words cut through everything and I finally realized where my hand was. One was up the front of Poppy's t-shirt and the other was at her bottom **(sorry, couldn't think of a better way of putting it.) **I retracted my hand from her t-shirt and her bottom. Poppy pulled back for air, breathing heavily. She had a smirk playing on her lips. Obviously. This was Poppy we were talking about. She rolled off me and lay on the grass again. I put the hand which had previously occupied her shirt into Poppy's.

"That was gross. Keep that to the bedroom please," Kate wrinkled up her nose. This made Poppy burst out laughing.

"I think they'll be more than that in the bedroom Kate," Kiki said to all of our surprise. Then everyone started laughing harder.

**Well I finished this last night and I would of posted then but I fell asleep on my laptop. I woke up just now and posted it. But there will be mistakes as I haven't checked through it and it was written late at night (or early in the morning). Reviews would be nice but I love it when you favourite. **


End file.
